The Rain And The Clouds
by Kanade Takeda
Summary: This is the world of Aaa. It's not that interesting no matter what any of them say. The people get boring after a while. The landscapes start to look the same. Like that tree. Its identical clusters of leaves hiding the branches from view, except if you were looking hard enough. And just today someone did. (Marshall Lee x OC Story)
1. Authors Note

**Kanade: Welcome to my new story! Well technically by the time I post this it'll be completed. I plan to write this story from start to finish then post it so people aren't waiting for chapters. If anyone likes it that is ^^; I'll mark each page at the end with the date I wrote it.**

 **Anyways this is a story about my Adventure Time OC, Aria Keiko-Lee Celestia Melody Hoshiko. Don't ask why her name is so long. Also, don't call her by her full name. She hates it.**

 **In this story it's the world of Aaa but I'm putting the original characters in too (Finn, Marceline, etc.). Also they're all human like, like Bubblegum, Gumball and Flame Princess. Not full human like Fionna and Finn but you know? So Wildberry Princess will be human like but she'll wear clothes that represent what she actually looks like, for example, instead of being a berry.**

 **I know Marshall has more fans than Edward Cullen (haha…) so I hope I don't get any hate for this story ^o^**

 **A little bit about her not too many spoilers.**

Name: Aria Keiko-Lee Celestia Melody Hoshiko  
Age: UNKNOWN (for now)  
Ability: She can fly  
Personality: Quiet, mysterious, sensitive, secretly cares about everyone's feelings more than her own, around rude people a bit of a tsundere  
Likes: Reading  
Dislikes: Crowds

 **That's all for now. So let's begin,** _ **The Rain and The Clouds**_

 **What time is it?**

 **ADVENTURE TIME!**

 _1_ _st_ _of October 2015_


	2. Chapter 1

This is the world of Aaa. It's not that interesting no matter what any of them say. The people get boring after a while. The landscapes start to look the same.

Like that tree. Its identical clusters of leaves hiding the branches from view, except if you were looking hard enough. And just today someone did.

On a top branch, with her legs pulled up and her curly white hair falling well below her waist, sat a girl. Well sat wasn't really the correct term. She was floating just above the branch, the only part of her body actually touching it being her hair.

She had pale white skin that the afternoon sun seemed to reflect off like glass. Her sky blue eyes were locked on the book that rested against her legs. She wore a pair of white slightly rolled up shorts, a white shirt and a long sky blue cardigan that would probably hide her shorts completely if she stood up. On her feet were a pair of simple white slip on shoes with patterns that resembled clouds on them. Around her neck was a necklace with tiny white beads and a star charm in the centre. Her hair was clipped out of her face with two light blue clips on the right side of her head.

Normally she wouldn't be there. Normally no one would have seen her. But today a certain vampire did.

…

She was reading her book, without even a glance around her when the wind rustled a branch. She was so absorbed in the novel she didn't even notice the vampire until he stuck his face in her view.

She was so surprised she dropped her book. Without hesitation or a second look at the boy she flew down the tree, catching the book before it hit the ground, letting out a sigh.

She looked up and the boy floated back down to where she was, keeping the umbrella he was holding above him.

"You flew after that pretty quick" he smirked.

She found herself glaring at him.

"What do you want?" she asked, fixing her messed up fringe.

"Nothing" he replied with a shrug.

"Who even are you?" she sighed.

"What, you've never heard of me?" he grinned.

"No" she huffed in annoyance.

"You must live under a rock" he laughed.

"I live in the sky for your information" she said.

He grinned again. "I'm Marshall Lee, Vampire King of the Nightosphere" he said.

"Good for you" she muttered.

"You've really never heard of me huh?" Marshall said.

"Like that's any of your business" she said.

She turned around and began to float away. He followed her and asked where she was going.

She looked at him. "I'm going away since it's apparent you won't leave me alone" she replied.

"Why?" Marshall questioned.

Instead of the glare he expected to get she looked at him almost pleadingly.

"Leave me alone, before something bad happens to you and it won't matter how much of an immortal you are" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

She pushed past him and flew away.

He floated there for a few seconds before lying back making sure the umbrella he was holding shielded him from the sun.

He smirked after her before coming to realise something.

"Wait. I never told her I was immortal"

 _2_ _nd_ _of October 2015_


	3. Chapter 2

She wasn't in the same place she was yesterday, so Marshall spent the next 2 hours looking for her. He was about to give up when he finally found her. This time sitting (floating) under a short blossom tree with her eyes glued to her book again.

"Whatcha reading Bookworm?" he asked greeting her the exact same way as the previous day. By shoving his face in her view. Upside down.

She dropped her book onto her lap in surprise and looked up, causing their noses to almost touch.

"What are you doing here again?" she asked.

"We're not in the same spot princess" Marshall replied.

She glared at him. "Are you stalking me or what? I asked you to leave me alone"

"Hmm… no. I'm bored and you're weird so until you become boring I'm gonna keep following you" Marshall decided, swinging his umbrella around.

She scowled. "Afraid you'll burn your majesty?" she scoffed.

He grinned. "You've got pretty pale skin yourself bookworm" he said.

"My name isn't bookworm" she glared.

"Oh yeah? I didn't catch your name" Marshall smirked.

"I don't have to tell you it because I'm not hanging out with you" she said.

"Fine princess" Marshall shrugged.

"My name isn't princess! Or bookworm! It's Aria!" she snapped before realising she'd told him what he wanted.

He smirked again. "Pretty name you got there"

"You're a jerk" she growled.

He laughed and caught her book when she threw it at him.

"This is what you've got your eyes glued to all the time? Alice in Wonderland?" Marshall asked.

"I didn't ask your opinion" Aria said, snatching it back.

She looked like she was about to leave again but Marshall followed her, looking at her lazily.

"What's your problem anyway?" he asked.

She paused. "Nothing you should be worried about" she answered.

He yawned and she flinched. "What?" he asked.

"Again. Leave me alone" Aria said and she flew away again.

"I should follow her one of these days…" Marshall muttered.

 _2_ _nd_ _of October 2015_


	4. Chapter 3

It took 4 hours to find her this time. Not far from the treehouse Finn and Jake lived in.

"I swear bookworm, finding you is like trying to find a needle in a haystack" Marshall announced peaking over her shoulder.

Aria flinched. "I told you my name the least you can do is use it" she said.

"Hmm… good point" Marshall said.

"Ugh! Go away!" Aria snapped, slamming her book shut.

"But then it'll take even longer to find you tomorrow"

"Then don't try to find me again"

"What's hide and seek if I don't try to find you?"

"This isn't a game!" Aria snapped.

"Oh yeah? You make it seem that way, hiding somewhere different every day" Marshall smirked.

"I told you to leave me alone twice!" Aria complained.

"I told you I was going to keep following you until you got boring. Which by the way will happen soon unless you start doing more than reading, glaring at me and running away" he said.

"Good" she huffed, opening her book again.

"So… where do you live? You don't look like anyone I've ever seen before" Marshall asked.

For a second she didn't say anything, not even looking up from her book. Marshall was about to repeat his question when she said quietly "I already told you"

"That living in the sky crap?" he asked.

She stood. "It's not crap" Aria said before leaving him again.

He considered her words. "She can fly…"

Then, "The least she could do is hang around for longer than the time it takes me to find her"

 _2_ _nd_ _of October 2015_


	5. Chapter 4

Today it was raining and Marshall couldn't find her anywhere. He figured she wouldn't be out in the rain.

Instead he decided to ask some of his friends where 'living the sky' would be.

First he asked Fionna and Cake.

"What are you talking about paste face?" Cake asked.

"In the sky? Is there a kingdom there or something?" Fionna suggested.

He hadn't thought of that…

"Oh you mean the Sky Kingdom. The people there ain't all that social" Cake said.

Marshall tried describing Aria.

"I just said they're not very social paste face, how would I know who this girl of yours is?" Cake demanded.

"Okay fine" Marshall said.

"Well good luck Marshall" Fionna said.

Next he decided to try Prince Gumball. Not that he liked him all that much. When the prince answered the door Marshall was greeted with a "What do you want?"

Marshall told him.

"The Sky Kingdom people prefer to stay in the sky. I've only met their king on a few occasions. I don't know if this girl you're looking for is a citizen though" Gumball said.

"Hmm" Marshall muttered as he thought about it.

Finally he decided to ask the most gossipy people he knew. Lumpy Space Prince and his sister Lumpy Space Princess.

But for some reason he couldn't find either of them. Maybe they were actually in Lumpy Space today. That or he was too tired to be bothered searching much.

When he was about to give up and go home, because it was really raining now, he saw a figure sitting in the tree where he'd met Aria.

And it was Aria.

You probably wouldn't be able to tell. Her appearance had changed drastically.

Her curly usually pure white hair was as grey as the rain clouds and her sky blue eyes were instead a lighter grey silver colour. She wore a grey jacket that almost completely hid her black shorts, her usual blue clips were black and on her feet in the place of her white slip on shoes were a pair of white rain boots. All of the buttons on her jacket were done up but she'd left her hood off.

But for some reason Marshall knew it was her.

Today she was actually sitting on the branch or more specifically crouching on it and she was staring at the sky, her book nowhere in sight.

"Whatcha staring at today bookworm?" Marshall asked.

Either she didn't hear him or she was ignoring him. He frowned.

"Hello? Aria?" he asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

She looked over at him with a sigh.

"You don't know when to give up do you?" Aria murmured.

Marshall flipped upside and said "I don't think I know what those words mean"

"Of course not" Aria sighed "I was hoping you'd think it wasn't me"

"Well you do look pretty different" Marshall admitted poking her cheek.

She scowled and slapped his hand away.

"You gonna tell me why you changed colours?"

"You gonna leave me alone?" Aria replied mimicking his tone.

"Nope"

"Even if I stop coming down here?"

"Then I'll just have to find out where your 'Sky Kingdom' is" Marshall smirked.

Aria froze.

"What? It's not that hard to figure out" Marshall said.

 **(HE TOTALLY DIDN'T NEED** **HELP** **OR ANYTHING)**

"So you know now…" she whispered.

"What? What's wrong with being a citizen of the Sky Kingdom?" he asked.

She looked at him for a minute, then turned away and smiled. "Nothing"

"So is changing colours normal in your kingdom?" Marshall questioned.

"You ask a lot of questions Mister Vampire King" Aria laughed.

Marshall blinked at her. She didn't usually laugh. In fact he'd never heard her laugh before.

He turned to hide the apparent blush forming on his cheeks. "So? You gonna tell me?"

"Hm… nope" she said.

That sounded familiar to him. Then he realised he'd said the exact same thing to him earlier.

"Fine" Marshall muttered.

She laughed again, pulling her hood over her head.

It was silent for a moment and then Aria stood.

"I 'change colour' as you say when the sky does. Sunrise, Sunset, Night, Day, Rain, Cloudy and Sun" she said.

And then she was gone. She flew off into the rain without another word.

"Jesus she's weird" Marshall sighed.

 _2_ _nd_ _of October 2015_


	6. Chapter 5

He continued to find her every day. Each day it got easier and easier until a week later he could pretty much always tell where she was going to be.

She no longer told him to go away and she didn't run away as quickly. Although she never hung around for more than an hour and if he yawned within that hour she'd leave without a word for some reason.

He was expecting her to get boring to him like most people but she didn't. Whether she was being a complete tsundere or not he couldn't seem to not like her find her boring.

On the second day he found her quickly she looked at him suspiciously.

"You're finding me earlier than usual. How?" Aria demanded.

"I figured out your pattern. Pretty obvious bookworm" he smirked.

"You've only used my name once jerk" she huffed.

"Bookworm suits you better" Marshall shrugged, glancing at the cover of the book she was reading now.

"Tell that to my parents" Aria muttered, closing her book "How may I entertain you today _your majesty_?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You're gonna go down that road"

"I don't care" she replied.

"Okay fine bookworm. If you couldn't fly I would've pushed you out of this tree by now"

"Right back at you"

They stared at each other.

Then Aria started laughing.

"I don't know why you're laughing" Marshall smirked.

"Because you're an idiot if you want to hang out with me all the time. I swear" she giggled in reply.

"Your kingdom isn't social according to my information so I'm guessing you didn't come down here much until recently" Marshall said.

Aria let out another sigh. She pushed her book into a pocket on her cardigan (it shouldn't have fit but it did and you couldn't even tell it was there) and stood up.

"Are you leaving again?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't tempt me. Move your butt" Aria said as she descended from the tree.

Marshall looked after her before following her down.

She sat at the bottom of the tree (actually sitting), closing her eyes and sighed as the breeze flew through her hair. Marshall joined her, putting his umbrella away, as they were under the shade.

For a moment, the only sound to be heard was the wind rustling the leaves.

"They're over protective of the princess. They like to avoid contact with other kingdoms and other people in general" Aria finally said "The princess isn't even allowed to see her own citizens all that often"

"Are you friends with her?" Marshall asked.

Aria paused then shook her head.

"Then how do you get away with coming down here?" Marshall asked.

"I'm a mere citizen. Like they actually care as long as I don't give away the location of the kingdom" Aria sighed.

"I'm intrigued now. Do tell" Marshall smirked.

Aria grinned and smacked his arm. "No" she smiled.

"You're a hard girl to make talk" Marshall yawned.

Aria laughed but then stopped as if realising something.

And then she was gone again.

"I forgot she leaves when I yawn" he mumbled once she was out of earshot.

 _17_ _th_ _of October 2015_


	7. Chapter 6

The next day, it was so hot Marshall considered not even leaving his cave, at the risk of being burnt even a little bit.

But when he left his cave, he found Aria floating under a tree nearby, reading her book again.

"I'm gonna take a risk and ask if you know where I live bookworm" Marshall said as he approached her.

She looked up and smiled. "No I just happen to be sitting under this tree directly in front of your house. By complete coincidence" Aria said.

"I don't think I like it when you're being sarcastic bookworm" Marshall said.

"I'm only here today because I wasn't sure if you were coming out" Aria said.

"You care?" Marshall asked with a smirk.

Aria's cheeks flushed. "No! I was just coming to see if you were going to follow me again today! Clearly you are! Why don't you just stay inside?" she demanded, although it was clear she was worried about him.

He smirked and held his umbrella over her as she was standing under a tree with no leaves. This also meant he was quite close to her.

Her pale cheeks reddened even more. "You should worry more about yourself" she muttered.

"Don't get me wrong bookworm. I don't live to follow you around and I can take care of myself. So don't worry your pretty little head about it" Marshall said.

Aria looked at him and he stared back at her, before moving away from her.

"It is terribly hot today though" he said.

Aria shook her head, trying to make her red cheeks go away, and then started floating away.

Marshall followed her. "Where are you going bookwo-"

"Aria"

Marshall looked at her.

"My name is Aria, Marshall. I'm not going to tell you again" she said.

"You're no fun" he sighed "Where are you going _Aria_?"

She didn't answer him just kept on floating. He decided to be quiet and follow her.

After what seemed like forever, she finally stopped in the middle of very thick trees that made it so dark it almost seemed like night time. Marshall could hear running water.

She turned to look at him. "Are you sure you don't want to go home?" she asked.

"I told you I could look after myself. Plus I'm curious now and I don't plan on being the one to ditch. Unlike someone" Marshall replied.

She flinched at his comment but nodded and continued walking, until they reached the bottom of a waterfall.

Marshall stared. "When did this come into existence?" he asked.

"It's been here for a long time. But no one knows how to find it" Aria said closing her eyes and letting the small splashes cool her face.

"Except you" Marshall said.

Aria smiled. "Except me"

She pulled off her blue cardigan so she was only in her white tank top and her white shorts and slipped off her white flats. She sat at the edge of the waterfall, leaving her cardigan and flats on a rock.

"You'll get soaked" he muttered, but he was already following her, throwing his shirt onto the ground so he was only in his grey tank top.

"Doesn't work that way. Didn't you notice when it was raining I didn't get wet?" Aria asked.

He thought about it as he sat down next to her and realised she was right.

"Does that mean I can splash you all I want and it won't matter?" Marshall asked a smirk forming on his face.

She brought her foot down onto the surface of the water, hard, and the water splashed up soaking Marshall. He stared at her.

Aria started laughing. "No it means I can do that"

He kept staring at her until he moved quickly and shoved her into the water. She didn't have time to react before she hit the water.

She quickly resurfaced gasping. "Jerk! I can't swim! You're lucky this is reasonably shallow water!" Aria said, splashing her arms around frantically.

Marshall was halfway between laughing his head off and feeling bad for pushing her in.

He reached out and grabbed one of her waving arms, pulling her back towards him.

Aria stopped splashing and turned away from him as he helped her back up.

He laughed and ruffled her white hair. "Sorry Aria" Marshall said.

Aria chewed the inside of her cheek stubbornly. For some reason her skin and her clothes were completely dry, just like she said they would be, but her hair was soaking wet.

"How does that work?" Marshall asked, taking a strand of her dripping hair.

Aria blushed slightly. "It's stupid" she said.

"What?"

"I'm not telling!"

"Tell me"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"It's weird!"

"Not as weird as you"

"Oh shut up!" Aria said hitting his arm before crossing her arms and looking away. "Remember when I said my appearance changes according to the sky? It's got to do with that. My hair is supposed to represent the clouds, so it acts like them. The rest of the sky never gets wet but clouds absorb water. That's why"

Marshall looked at her for a moment.

"You Sky Kingdom people sure are weird"

"I told you it's weird!"

…

That day, Aria stayed longer than she ever had. She was almost there for the whole day. As sunset approached Aria looked up in surprise.

"What?! What time is it?! I've been here too long!" Aria exclaimed.

She stood up fast and noticed that Marshall had disappeared.

"When did he… ah! I have to get back!" she said frantically.

She ran back to the rock to collect her cardigan but it was gone.

"What? No, where is it?" Aria said, grabbing her flats and slipping them back on.

She looked around but the only thing she found was Marshall's shirt.

"Marshall I swear if you're behind this, I'm not coming down for a week!" Aria yelled.

"You sure drive a hard bargain bookworm" Marshall laughed from behind her.

She spun around and threw his shirt at him. "Give it back!" she demanded.

"What? This?" Marshall asked, holding her cardigan out in his hand.

"Marshall…" Aria growled.

"Why do you need it so badly?" Marshall laughed.

Aria stepped forward and snatched it from his hand, pulling it on quickly.

"You're an idiot" she muttered.

Marshall looked at her. Suddenly the sun began to set and Aria's appearance changed.

Her white hair turned sunset purple, her eyes pale sunset orange and her hairclips golden yellow. Her outfit changed from her shorts and cardigan to a light sunset pink skirt, a light orange buttoned up shirt and a pair of yellow sandals.

Marshall stared at her, speechless.

Aria blushed furiously and turned around, floating away.

All Marshall could do was stare after her as she floated away.

…

"Where on earth were you?!"

"You missed the Sunset Ceremony!"

"I don't know where you've been going every day, but it has to stop!"

"But…"

"Listen to us! You're the Princess! Without you, there will be no night and day, only darkness! No more exploring! Are we clear?"

"Yes…" Aria said quietly.

 _9_ _th_ _of January 2016_


	8. Chapter 7

That night, Marshall was floating around watching the starry sky but his mind was elsewhere.

He'd seen her when it was raining and that had been strange enough. But actually seeing her change from day to sunset had been... weird. But beautiful at the same time.

"What the hell am I thinking!?" Marshall exclaimed out loud, shaking his head, trying to get rid of his red cheeks.

He continued floating, starring at the sky, his cheeks still pink.

After floating for minutes in silence, the silence was broken by a voice.

 _Don't let your lights go down,_

 _Don't let your fire burn out,_

 _Cause somewhere somebody needs_

 _A reason to believe_

Marshall paused.

 _Why don't you rise up now,_

 _Don't be afraid to stand out_

 _That's how the lost get found_

 _The lost get found_

"...Aria?" Marshall murmured.

He began to float down, heading towards the voice.

 _So when you get the chance,_

 _Are you gonna take it?_

 _There's a really big world at your fingertips_

 _And you know you have the chance to change it_

 _There's a girl on the street,_

 _She's crying_

 _There's a man whose faith is dying_

 _Love is calling you_

Marshall landed on the ground, behind a tree, right where a girl was sitting on the edge of the cliff.

And it was Aria.

Again, Marshall wasn't sure _how_ he knew it was her. She looked so different again. But he just knew it was her.

It was almost impossible to tell in the dark but her pure white hair was coloured very light blonde however her skin remained as pale as ever.

Her usual outfit was replaced with a navy blue thin strapped dress and on her feet were a pair of golden sandals.

 _Why do we go with the flow?_

 _Why take the easier road?_

 _Why are we playing it safe?_

 _Love came to show us the way,_

 _Love is a chance we should take,_

 _I'm moving out of the grey_

At that moment Aria opened her eyes. They shone midnight blue, with tiny golden specks inside them.

"Aria..." Marshall said.

The breeze blew through the air as Aria continued to sing.

Marshall stayed behind the tree, but he was so focused on Aria's singing, he wasn't even trying to hide.

 _Why don't you rise up now,_

 _Don't be afraid to stand out_

 _That's how the lost get found_

Aria breathed out.

"The lost get found" she sang, finishing the song.

For a moment the only sound was the wind blowing through the tree, disturbing the leaves.

Then Aria turned around, her gaze landing on Marshall, almost as if she'd known he was there the whole time.

Her expression didn't change as she stared at him, almost as if her mind was elsewhere.

Feeling embarssed, Marshall stepped out, so he wasn't half behind the tree.

Aria sighed and shook her head.

"You don't know how to leave a girl alone, huh?" she asked, giving a small smile.

Marshall blinked at her. "Who are you and what have you done with Aria?"

"W-What was that?!" Aria exclaimed.

Marshall laughed at her reaction.

"Sorry but the Aria I know would've just yelled her head off at me if she'd caught me listening" he laughed.

"That can still be arranged" Aria muttered, chewing the inside of her cheek.

Marshall looked amused as he sat next to her.

"Next time I'll be sure to yell at you, don't you worry about that" Aria said, keeping her gaze fixed forward.

"Sorry Aria" Marshall grinned.

Aria blushed slightly and looked over at him.

After a moment she let out a sigh and smiled lightly again.

"You're a pretty good singer" Marshall said.

"Ha! Thanks but you don't have to lie to get on my good side again. I know I'm terrible" Aria laughed.

"Well you may not be as good as me..." Marshall said.

"Hey!" Aria exclaimed.

Marshall grinned "but you're not bad either" he finished.

At this, her cheeks turned pink again and she smiled strangely.

"Well... Thank you" she smiled.

Marshall felt his own cheeks turn red at her expression.

He looked away quickly. "Is there any end to the amount of times you change?" he muttered, hiding his face behind his arm.

"I told you already! My appearance changes depending on how the sky does" Aria said.

"That wasn't what I meant..." Marshall murmured.

"What?" Aria asked.

"Nothing" Marshall said, looking back at her with a closed eye smile.

Aria must've looked confused because Marshall laughed at her expression and ruffled her hair.

"It's nothing" he said.

Aria blushed. "If you say so..." she sighed.

Aria stood up, brushing her skirt off lightly.

After a moment of the two staring into the distance in silence, Aria leviated into the air.

Marshall looked up at her and she smiled at him.

"I should get back before someone notices I'm gone" she said softly.

"Oh... Right.." Marshall said, standing up.

"Thank you, Marshall" Aria smiled.

"...What for?" Marshall said, but Aria was gone.

 **...**

Aria landed lightly at the back of the castle, opening the window she'd left slightly ajar before she'd left.

"I didn't get to tell him..." she mumbled as she climbed through the window.

Aria had gone down there with full intention to tell him she couldn't come down anymore. But she hadn't been able to bring herself to tell him.

She sighed quietly as she opened her bedroom door.

As soon as she did the lights flashed on.

Aria's eyes widened as she saw her father standing in the centre of her room and her mother sitting on her bed.

"F-Father... Mother..." Aria said, voice shaking slightly.

"After I told you not even 2 hours ago not to leave again. And you disobey me" Aria's father's voice was deadly quiet.

"F-Father... I was just..." Aria began.

"YOU WERE JUST NOTHING" Aria's father bellowed.

Aria flinched as the sound of sudden thunder crashed outside.

"Aria Keiko-Lee Celestia Melody Hoshiko" her father said causing Aria to flinch again at the sound of her full name "I forbade you once and I can forbid you again. Even if I have to lock you in your room until you're 18"

"Y-You can't!" Aria exclaimed, her eyes widening in fear.

"Aria" her mother said causing Aria to look over at her. "Don't argue with your father"

Aria blinked, tears forming in the corner's of her eyes. She looked at her feet.

After a moment her mother walked past her, patting her shoulder lightly, closely followed by Aria's father.

Aria stood her ground even after her door was slammed and she heard the sound of a key locking her door.

Aria shook, tears falling from her eyes and onto the ground. She heard the rain start pouring in the land below.

Unable to take it anymore, Aria collapsed to the ground, hugging her arms around herself.

"I-I'm... so... sorry..."

 _24_ _th_ _of July 2016_


	9. Chapter 8

When Marshall couldn't find her the next day, he wondered what could be wrong.

Compared to the previous day, it was raining terribly. The thunder sounded and lightning appeared often. It was almost as if the sky was having a temper tantrum.

"Aria lives in the sky… must be annoying to live up there so close to the thunder" Marshall said, staring out the window.

The thing is, Aria was the cause of the thunder.

…

"WHAT?!"

"We're terribly sorry, your majesty! Princess Aria is nowhere to be found!" the guard replied, bowing his head.

"HOW COULD YOU LET HER LEAVE?!" Aria's father, the Sky Kingdom's king, yelled.

"Dear…" Aria's mother, the queen, said, putting a hand on her husband's arm.

The king huffed in annoyance and sat down.

"When was the last time you checked on her before now?" the queen asked.

"Just before I left to get her lunch! I don't understand how she could have left in such a short time period!" the guard complained.

The queen sighed. "Oh that girl…"

"Check around the kingdom. Ask anyone if they know where Aria has been going every day" the king ordered.

"Yes sir!" the guard saluted.

"She's just like you" the queen sighed as soon as the guard was gone.

"She is not! She's nothing like me!" the king complained.

"No she is definitely like you" the queen said.

…

Aria opened her closet door and jumped onto the floor lightly. She ran over to the door, cautiously peeking out. She could hear her father yelling. "That's gonna cause some thunder…" she muttered.

She slipped out and made her way to the window at the end of the hall. Aria opened it and with a single hesitant glance back, she jumped out.

She landed softly on the ground and made her way around the castle, keeping to the shadows.

Finally she reached the edge and as she jumped through, she thought she heard a cry of protest but she ignored it and flew quickly towards the earth.

…

Marshall had been sleeping, when he was awoken by frantic knocking on his door. He lazily floated towards it, wondering who the hell it was. When he opened it he snapped out of his half asleep daze.

"Aria?!" he exclaimed.

Aria was standing at his doorstep, her hair soaked, and she was breathing heavily.

"What the hell are you doing?" Marshall demanded, taking her by her shoulders.

Aria shook her head and removed his hands from her shoulders. "I'm sorry Marshall… I'm not allowed to come down anymore… but I had to tell you…" she said, pausing to take deep breaths.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Marshall asked.

"I-"

"PRINCESS! PRINCESS ARIA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Aria's eyes widened and she spun around.

"Already..." she cursed.

Even though he had no idea what was going on, the expression on Aria's face told him enough. Marshall grabbed Aria by her hand and yanked her inside, closing the door behind them.

"W-Wait!" Aria exclaimed.

"Shh!" Marshall hissed.

After a few minutes the yellling disappered.

Marshall turned to Aria, who was looking at her feet. He suddenly realised he was still holding her hand.

"Uh... Sorry..." Marshall muttered, moving to let go.

Aria shook her head and squeezed his hand, preventing him from moving it away.

Marshall blushed. "So... You want to tell me why they were calling you princess?" he asked.

"About that... It's kinda because... I am..." Aria mumbled.

"...Oh.." Marshall said. Suddenly a lot of things made sense.

How quickly she'd always disappered, the way she'd seemed upset when he found out where she'd come from and why those people were chasing her.

Aria released his hand and breathed out, looking up at him.

Her silver grey eyes looked glassy, like she was trying not to cry.

"This... might take a while" she admitted,

Marshall breathed out. "I had a feeling you would say that"

 **...**

"So that princess everyone is overprotective of you were talking about... is you?" Marshall said.

Aria nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Marshall asked.

Aria gripped her arm. "I don't like being the princess... I don't like announcing my title or making people know what I am. I want people to like me for who I am. But that was never possible in the Sky Kingdom. So one day, I decided to venture below the clouds" she said.

She was silent for a moment before she looked at Marshall. "That was the day I met you" she said.

"...Aria..." Marshall said.

Aria forced a smile. "I lied you know. When I said I'd never heard of you. I had. My parents are constantly talking about the vampire race and how they envy them"

"Why do they envy vampires? We're dead" Marshall said, looking confused.

Aria gave a short laugh. "You're _immortal._ We're not. It's why they're so overprotective. If anything were to happen to me there would no longer be night or day. No dusk or dawn. That's the way they see it anyway" she said, playing with one of her grey curls.

"Because... you're the princess?" Marshall said.

Aria nodded. "I am the only child of the current king and queen of the Sky Kingdom. While techincally, _they_ are the ones that currently control day and night, I am supposed to inheiret that power when I turn 18. It's why I change colours. Only a member of the royal family can. And because my parents can't have any other children they're extremely overprotective" she explained.

"So why did you leave everytime I yawned?" he asked quietly.

"You noticed huh... Have you heard when people say that staring at the sky, day or night, makes them tired?" Aria said.

Marshall nodded slowly, understanding what she was saying.

"Because I don't have full control of my powers until I'm eighteen, if I hang around anyone but citzens of the Sky Kingdom, being with me can make people fall asleep. But not just for a while... It makes them fall asleep forever..." Aria said quietly.

Marshall stared at her. She'd stopped playing with her hair and was now floating in mid-air, her knees clutched to her chest. He floated over to her, pushing her curls out of her face.

She looked up at him in surprise. "You don't look angry" she said.

"I'm not" Marshall said.

Aria's expression turned confused. "You should be..."

"Why can't you come down anymore?" Marshall interrupted.

Aria's eyes widened at his expression. "It's... my birthday... I turn 18 in a week... And then I have to take over the Sky Kingdom. My father has already decided to lock me into my room until then and I only barely managed to escape today! After today they'd never let me leave again!" she said.

"Then don't go back!" Marshall exclaimed.

Aria jumped at his sudden outburst. "Marshall..." she said quietly.

Before she could say anything else, she heard yelling again.

"PRINCESS ARIA! COME OUT AT ONCE!"

Aria froze, fear in her eyes before she shook her head and headed towards the door.

Her hand landed on the handle and Marshall caught her arm.

"Aria..." he said, fear now showing in his eyes too.

Aria paused then opened the door and turned to him, forcing a brave face.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, but her voice was quivering "You're supposed to be Marshall Lee, Vampire King of the Nightosphere!"

Marshall stared at her and she smiled, removing his hand from her arm.

Aria leaned forward and placed a short kiss on his cheek. "You know... I really did have fun... hanging out with you" she said quietly.

Then she released his hand and flew out the door.

Marshall's eyes widened and he took a step after her but Aria stopped him.

She gave him a wobbly smile. "Don't follow me Vampire King" she said softly.

And then she flew off. As soon as she flew out of the shadows his cave cast, two guards, who looked slightly similar to Aria during the day, caught her and began flying off.

"Aria!" Marshall exclaimed, stepping forward.

He watched as she turned around, giving him one last smile, before they disappered from sight.

"ARIA!"

 _24_ _th_ _of July 2016_


	10. Chapter 9

_**7 Days Later**_

Marshall lay on his couch, staring at the wall, exhausted.

For the past six days, he'd been searching for the Sky Kingdom endlessly.

It was 3am on August 1st. Aria's 18th Birthday.

She was supposed to take over the Sky Kingdom today. She was supposed to never come down again.

 _"Don't follow me Vampire King"_

Aria's last words echoed in his mind. He'd looked _everywhere._ You would think a Sky _Kingdom_ wouldn't be too hard to find.

"God damn it!" Marshall cursed, sitting up.

" _I'm going away since it's apparent you won't leave me alone"_

" _Afraid you'll burn your majesty?"_

" _I told you my name the least you can do is use it"_

" _You don't know when to give up do you?"_

Marshall clenched his fists.

" _Because you're an idiot if you want to hang out with me all the time. I swear"_

" _You should worry more about yourself"_

 _"Thank you, Marshall"_

 _"You know... I really did have fun... hanging out with you"_

Marshall stood up.

 _"Don't follow me Vampire King"_

"Sorry. I'm not going to listen to you. Bookworm"

 **...**

"P-Princess Aria?"

The maid stuck her head through the door of the Princess's bedroom. Said girl was sitting on her bed, staring out the window, barely blinking.

Aria had been sitting like that since the day she was bought back. Her father had yelled at her. Her mother had been disapointed. All the servants pitied the princess, but knew there was nothing they could do about it.

She hadn't argued or rebeled even slightly in the past six days. She'd barely even spoken. She hadn't been eating much either.

The maid at the door took a deep breath. "Happy Birthday Princess! It's time for breakfast!" she said, trying to sound cheerful.

"...Is it that day already?" Aria said quietly.

"Y-Yes Princess" the maid replied.

"...I see..."

Even though Aria was facing away from the maid, once her shoulders started shaking, it was apparent the girl was crying, even though she made no sound.

"P-Princess?" the maid asked.

"I'll...be down in a moment..." Aria replied quietly.

"But-"

"I said I'd come down!"

The maid hesitated but left the room quickly.

Aria stared at the window for a minute longer, the tears still falling down her cheeks.

Then she wiped them away and stood up. This was how it was. And there was nothing she could do about it. She had to accept it.

Aria had never been one to hesitantly glance back. Not when her book fell from the tree. Not when she heard people yell at her.

But this time, she glanced back at the window, tears threataning to form again.

Then she turned and walked out of the room.

 _26_ _th_ _of July 2016_


	11. Chapter 10 (FINAL)

"You look wonderful Princess!"

Aria looked at herself in the mirror. Today was her birthday. Today was her coronation.

She smiled sadly.

The dress she was wearing had thin straps that crossed over at the back. The dress itself was rather long, ending just at her ankles. The colour started off sky blue at the top but very slowly faded to light blue until it was white at the bottom. On her feet were a pair of silver sandals, with a small heel.

Half of her curly white hair was being held up by a silver cloud decorated clip, while the rest fell freely down her back.

"Are you not happy with it?" one of the maids helping her asked worridly.

"Huh? Oh.. No.. It's very nice, Tama-san" Aria said, snapping back into reality.

The old maid looked at her worridly but nodded.

"Oh Aria dear you look lovely!"

"Mother..." Aria said.

Aria's mother stood at the door, but she quickly moved to embrace her child.

"You look beautiful Aria" the queen smiled.

"Thank you..." Aria said.

Her mother looked at Aria with sad eyes.

"Aria... I know this is hard for you... But if you would just tell us _why_ you were going down there-"

"No!" Aria exclaimed.

Her mother looked surprised and when she saw her daughter's expression, she suddenly understood. This was the expression Aria had been hiding for the last 6 days. Heartbreak.

"Oh Aria..."

Aria turned away rubbing her eyes that were threatening to spill tears. "I'm fine" she stated.

"Aria wait... Oh if only we'd protected you better" the queen said.

Aria clenched her fists but said nothing.

"Well... I'll see you later then..." Aria's mother said.

The queen left the room, shortly followed by the two maids who'd been helping Aria get dressed.

Once they'd gone, Aria unclenched her fists and let out a long shakey breath.

"..."

 **...**

"God damn it!" Marshall cursed.

It was almost 2pm and the vampire still hadn't been able to find the Sky Kingdom.

Aria had never given one clue as to where it was. She appeared in different places every day, so it wasn't like she had one spot that was near her home. He never followed her when she left either.

Marshall clenched his fists. "Aria...!"

Suddenly somthing glinting in the afternoon light caught Marshall's eye.

Without thinking he flew quickly towards the small falling object, catching it just before it hit the ground, because he had been so far away from it.

He breathed out, glancing at the object in his palm, his eyes suddenly widening.

It was a silver hair clip. Decorated with clouds.

Marshall moved his gaze upwards. He was standing under a tree. The tree where he first met Aria.

"That's so obvious... But I already tried here..."

Marshall began flying upwards towards the clouds above the tree. He felt an urge to leave the closer he got, but he gripped the hairclip in his hand and continued up above the cloud.

"...No way..."

 **...**

"Oh Princess! What happened to your hairclip?!"

Aria tried to not look guilty. "Um... It must've fallen out..." she said, remembering what she'd done with said clip only moments ago.

 _Aria clenched her teeth and reached upwards, unclipping her silver hair clip and holding it in her hand._

 _After a moment she turned and strode over to the small window in her room. She opened it and threw the clip out into the sky._

I hope... He'll at least find it one day...

"Oh no! There's no time to look for it! Quickly, let me tie your hair up!" the young maid said.

Aria sat down obediently and the maid quickly started brushing her hair. A few minutes later all of Aria's hair was tied on the top of her head with sky blue ribbons and small silver coloured flowers.

"There..." the maid sighed.

"T-Thank you..." Aria said, staring at her reflection.

Her hair looked _way_ better to say the least.

"It was nothing!" the maid exclaimed, quickly helping Aria stand "Quickly now, the coronation will begin soon!"

 **...**

"Stop frowning dear" the queen said.

"I'm not" the king replied.

"Are you really that confused? I only told you what I saw"

"And I'm telling you you're seeing things"

"Must you be a stereotypical father? She is 18 now you know"

"Aria isn't like that"

"Aria is a girl. And every girl has fallen in love at least once"

"..."

"Oh honestly!" the queen sighed, sitting back in her throne.

Aria's parents were sitting in their outdoor thrones in the courtyard. Everyone was waiting for Aria, who seemed to be slightly late.

A few moments later, Aria appeared, flying down from above.

Everyone went quiet at the sight of the princess. Her eyes were sad but her expression was unreadable.

Aria sighed and began walking towards her parents. She was walking slowly, but out of instinct rather than on purpose. After this she would... likely never see the world below again. And never see _him_ again either.

" _I'm Marshall Lee, Vampire King of the Nightosphere"_

" _Whatcha reading Bookworm?"_

" _I swear bookworm, finding you is like trying to find a needle in a haystack"_

" _You gonna tell me why you changed colours?"_

" _You're a hard girl to make talk"_

" _I'm gonna take a risk and ask if you know where I live bookworm"_

 _"Sorry but the Aria I know would've just yelled her head off at me if she'd caught me listening"_

 _"Then don't go back!"_

Aria smiled sadly. She was on the verge of tears but knew she'd already cried enough. There was nothing she could do now. She finally reached her parents and curtseyed.

"Princess Aria Keiko-Lee Celestia Melody Hoshiko" her father said "Today, on your 18th birthday, you are given the throne of the Sky Kingdom"

"You are to undertake the responsibilites and bear the weight of this kingdom, no matter the circumstance" Aria's mother continued.

"Do you accept this responsibility and pledge to protect this kingdom no matter what?" the king said.

Everyone went silent. Aria took a deep breath.

"I-"

"ARIA!"

The silence was broken and everyone moved their gazes to pin down the culprit of the outburst.

Aria's eyes widened. "Marshall..."

Said vampire stood at the end of the path Aria had walked up only moments ago. He looked exhausted to say the least.

After a moment to recover, the murmuring started amongst the crowd.

"Who is he?!

"That's a _vampire_ right?"

"Did he just call the princess?!"

"Of all the nerve..."

"SILENCE!"

Everyone quietened down again at the outburst from Aria's father.

Aria stared at her father wide eyed. "Father..."

"You there!" the king interrupted "What buisness do you have here?"

"F-Father! Wait!" Aria exclaimed.

As she went to take a step towards her father, someone wrapped their hand around her wrist and pulled her back into them.

Aria blinked and looked up at the vampire, who moved his hand from her wrist to her hand.

"I'm here for Aria" Marshall declared.

The mumuring restarted at Marshall's statement, while the guards moved forward suddenly. The king held up his hand, stopping them and the crowd at the same time.

Aria's father then calmly turned back to the vampire and his daughter, eying their joined hands. Aria's mother was watching her husband carefully. Aria herself was red faced, looking as if she had no idea what to do.

"And why," the king said "Would you be here for my daughter?"

"I'm not a fan of admitting my feelings but if you want me to say 'because I love her' I will" Marshall stated, looking serious for once.

Aria's pale face turned about 100 different shades of red thanks to that statement and as much as she wanted to hide she knew she couldn't.

The mumuring restarted once more and this time the king couldn't silence them, because he was just as surprised as they were.

Aria's mother looked in awe at her daughter and then elbowed her husband as if to say, 'say something'

The king coughed as if he hadn't expected Marshall to be that direct about it. Then his gaze hardened as he looked at Marshall.

"Is that so? Would you protect Aria with your life?" he asked.

"F-Father!" Aria said quietly.

"Unforunatley I'm already dead, so I have no life to protect her with. But if you're asking if I'll protect her no matter what, then my answer would be yes. Although I think your daughter is capable of looking after herself if you ask me" Marshall said.

The queen covered her mouth to hide her smile while the king stared at Marshall for a moment longer. Then he crossed his arms.

"I see" the king said.

"Oh how very romantic" Aria's mother giggled.

"M-Mother!" Aria complained, redder then before if that was even possible.

"What is your name, vampire?" Aria's father asked.

"Marshall. Marshall Lee the Vampire King of the Nightosphere" Marshall said, smirking ever so slightly.

Aria's father sighed then moved his gaze to Aria.

"Aria. Is this what you want?" he asked.

Aria blushed, feeling everyone's gaze on her. She looked at her feet and nodded.

"Very well then" the king sighed.

Aria looked up at her father in surprise and Marshall broke out in a grin, lifting Aria up and spinning her around.

The crowd began cheering and applausing, making Marshall remember where they were and put her down quickly. Aria's red face stood out against her white hair. Marshall was also slightly red but he laughed at her face.

"D-Don't laugh!" Aria exclaimed.

"I can't help it bookworm. Your face is priceless!" Marshall laughed.

"You jerk!" Aria exclaimed.

 **...**

"Hey Marshall?"

"Hm?" Marshall said opening his eyes to look at Aria.

The two were floating in the tree just below the Sky Kingdom, Aria sitting, with Marshall's lying down, his head resting on Aria's lap.

"Um... Well... How did you find the Sky Kingdom?" Aria asked.

"Your fault" Marshall replied.

"My fault?" Aria repeated.

Marshall held up the silver hair clip and Aria looked surprised.

"That wasn't... What were you doing here of all places?!" Aria exclaimed.

Marshall smirked. "Looking for you Bookworm. What else?"

Aria flushed again. "I told you not to follow me... You look exhausted..." she mumbled, stroking his hair gently.

Marshall blushed this time and adverted his gaze. "Like you're one to talk" he muttered.

Aria smiled. "Well I suppose there's that" she said.

Marshall looked back at her. "So you can stay now?" he asked.

Aria looked down at him and gave him a warm smile. "Yes. My powers are stable now so I'm not going to make anyone fall asleep. And Mother and Father have said I only have to attend at least one Sunset and Sunrise ceremony a week" she said.

Marshall nodded, even though he had no idea what either of those were.

"Speaking of which..." Aria continued, moving her gaze to the horizon.

Marshall watched as she changed from day to sunset and smiled.

Then she looked back over at him with her now golden eyes and smiled at him again.

Marshall sat up and faced her, making her tilt her head. Then he moved forward and kissed her quickly before pulling away.

Once again, Aria's face turned red and Marshall smirked at her reaction.

"Your face is red, bookworm" he said, even though his own cheeks were slightly pink.

"J-Jerk... I hate you..." Aria said crossing her arms.

"Do you really?" Marshall asked, looking at her slyly.

Aria huffed.

"Don't push your luck, Vampire King"

 _28th of July 2016_


	12. Afterword

**Hello! So yeah I wrote the authors note first few chapters in october last year XD I did fully intend to finish this story but I kinda went on a hiatus from writing all together which is why there's such a big time gap in between chapters.**

 **I did originally plan to finish and post this on August 1st, Aria's birthday but I decided to post it today. I'm really happy because this is the first story I've actually completed.**

 **I know a lot of things probably didn't make much sense and Marshall was a little OOC at times and it was rather cliche at times but that's the way it was supposed to be. It's Adventure Time. This is about as serious as I could get without straying from the light hearted theme I was going for.**

 **Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed reading,** _ **The Rain and The Clouds**_ **. I had a lot of fun writing it and I honestly adore my OC, Aria and Marshall and Adventure Time as a whole.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Side Note: The song Aria was singing in chapter 7 is called "The Lost Get Found" by Britt Nicole.**


End file.
